The New Begining
by nelltu
Summary: Hermione came back to Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort and has no idea how much it all changed
1. Chapter 1

This is actually the first time I'm writing something in English, so please be forgiving :)

The girl stood in front of the mirror staring numbly at her reflection. She tried hard not to focus on the blood-red letters engraved on her forearm. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and pulled down her long black sleeve. „It's okay, Hermione" she muttered „You can do this. Everything's fine". The girl gave herself her best forced smile and grabbed her bag itrying to ignore the pain on her forearm.

It was the first day of school. The first one since it all happened, and she knew it'll be different this time. She came back to Hogwarts to finish her education, and she was all alone. Harry and Ron decided not to come back. She understood their decision, it was weird and painful to be in the same place they've lost so many friends just a few months ago in.

Walking slowly to the Great Hall, she instinctively rubbed her hurt forearm. Profesor McGonagall offered to remove the inscription, but Hermione refused, knowing it won't erase her traumatic memories.

The woman stood up from the ground in a cave that became her home a few months ago. She was finally getting stronger. It won't take long for her to finally heal after the battle. She madly smiled to herself fixing her dark curly hair. „I'll be coming for you, my filthy moodblod" She hissed through her teeth. „You'll pay for what you've done to me and my master."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since the school started and Hermione finally got used to being in those walls. It almost felt like home again. She did everything she could to act normal, to keep her perfect grades and to stay on top, and suprisingly, she managed. But there was a feeling she couldn't get rid of. The feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Bellatrix slowly walked in the Forbidden Forest squeezing her old wand in her hand. A mad smaile appeared on her face once she went through the plan again. She knew Hermione's scedual and she knew it's only a matter of time for the young witch to enter the forest, straight to the older woman's hands. _„Come to me, my little kitten…I really wanna play with you…"_ she hissed through her clenched teeth. Anger and hatred she felt for a long time slowly took control over her when she saw a young brunette walking towards the woods _„Right into my trap"_

Hermione took a deep breath closing her eyes. The air was still warm even though it was October. Suddenly, she felt a chill going through her spine. The girl knew something was wrong, but before she managed to grab her wand, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist, and she felt familiar scent that made her freeze.

_\- It's impossible, you're dead. Molly Weasley killed you_ – those words made Bellatrix laugh

\- _You stupid, stupid girl _– the woman hissed –_did you really think, that ginger bitch could actually hurt me? – _she held the girl close, her lips pressing against Hermione's ear – _You're mine now_

After saying those words, the woman pressed her wand against the girl's throat and pulled her into the forest


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was overwhelming. Everything was dark and silent. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Everything felt motionless, even the heavy, wet air that filled her lungs. After a while her eyes got used to the darkness and she started noticing some objects. The girl tried to move her legs again, but she only felt a rope cramping her calfs.

\- _Fuck…_ \- Hermione cursed to herself struggling against the ropes

\- _I wouldn't… _– Bellatrix's teasing voice came out of nowhere - _ …If I were you_

\- _Let me go, you psychopatic bitch! _– the young witch kept struggling

\- _Oh… _\- Bella let out a crazy laugh –_ Someone learned the naughty language _– she hissed teasingly grabbing the younger witch's hair and pulled her to sit up – _Be carefull or I'll start to like you _– the black-haired woman kneeled in front of the girl and grabbed her chin – _Don't make me miss all the fun of turturing you, girl. I was looking forward to it for months…_

Hearing those words made Hermione shiver with fear, even though she tried not to show. She knew her enemy was deadly serious – _My friends will find me. You're a dead woman_

_I doubt that _– Bellatrix tore off Hermione's sleeve and exposed the letters she once engraved on it – _Remember that night? That's when our story began _– she traced the letters with her long finger and she smiled madly hearing the girl moan painfully – _You can still feel that, don't you? _ \- at the moment their eyes met and the woman withdrew her hands clearing her throat – _Anyway… You need to eat, so I could play with you as long as possible_ – Bella threw her some bread and cheese and walked away leaving the girl alone.


End file.
